The present invention presents a new and unique concept in the production of subminiature photoflash lamps for use in photographic applications. The lamps of the instant invention are adapted for use in multilamp devices and articles which in turn may be positioned within or atop a camera. Examples of such cameras include those of the well known pocket variety as manufactured and sold by Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, New York.
The subminiature photoflash lamp of the instant invention provides for the incorporation of a pair of light-emitting pyrotechnic charges centrally disposed within a light-transmitting envelope. The charges are electrically ignited by application of a suitable firing pulse (e.g., such as may be provided by a piezoelectric element typically associated with many of the above cameras) across the two electrical conductors which extend from the envelope and constitute part of the ignition means of the invention. As will be further defined, the invention can be readily produced and operated without the need for many of the components typically required in many of today's flashlamps. Specifically, the invention can be produced with greater ease and less cost than known lamps of the chemical variety. By the term chemical flashlamp is meant one having a glass envelope, a combustible material (.e.g., zirconium or hafnium shreds) within the envelope, a combustion-supporting atmosphere (e.g., oxygen) also within the envelope, and a pair of lead-in wires which project through the base of the glass envelope and include a quantity of primer material thereon for igniting the shredded combustible material. It will be understood from the following that the instant invention may be produced without the need for some of the above components, including a combustible material such as zirconium or hafnium shreds, a glass material for the flashlamp's envelope, and a combustion-supporting atmosphere such as oxygen which must be hermetically sealed within the envelope.
It is believed, therefore, that a subminiature photoflash lamp which is capable of being utilized with many of today's cameras and can be manufactured without the need for several of the aforementioned components heretofore required in chemical flashlamps will constitute a significant advancement in the art.